savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Thomas
Dave Thomas is the Producer and Supervising Director for Wander Over Yonder. His previous works include El Tigre, T.U.F.F Puppy, The Fairly OddParents and Mickey Mouse (TV Series). Personal Life Dave decided that he wanted to be a animator when he was 5 years old after watching the Bugs Bunny cartoon: 'Bully For Bugs'. Dave is a big fan of the movie 'The Rescuers'. Dave's hobbies include driving old sports cars and vintage Vespas and building replica props and studio scale models. Dave can be found on the Replica Prop Forum. http://www.beyondthecartoons.com/meet-the-artist-dave-thomas Dave's Interview Dave is married and has two little boys. Career Dave's first "job" was at a comic store. He apparently hung around there so often that they put him to work and paid him in comics. Dave approached Joe Ranft after he gave a talk at Dave's school. After talking for a few hours, Joe told Dave that he and his friend John were making a film and believed that Dave would fit in. His friend John turned out to be John Lassetter and Dave secured himself an internship with PIXAR on 'Toy Story'. Dave moved on to work in commercials for seven or eight years at WildBrain in San Francisco. He then moved to Los Angeles and spent the next ten years working at Nickelodeon working on shows like El Tigre and Fairly Odd Parents. Dave currently works at Disney Television Animation, with Wander Over Yonder recently being wrapped up after its cancelation he now works on the Mickey Mouse shorts along with Eddie Trigueros. Credits Episodes he directed Season 1 * The Greatest * The Fugitives * The Pet * The Prisoner * The Troll * The Box * The Bounty * The Hero * The Time Bomb * The Tourist * The Day * The Brainstorm * The Toddler * The Void * The Buddies * The Liar * The Stray * The Gift Season 2 * The Greater Hater * The Big Day * The Breakfast * The Wanders * The Axe * The It * The Catastrophe * The Battle Royale * The New Toy * The Black Cube * The Bad Hatter * The Show Stopper * The Bot * My Fair Hatey * The Legend * The Party Poopers * The Hot Shot * The Heebie Jeebies * The Sick Day * The Robomechabotatron * The End Of The Galaxy Shorts * The First Take * The Smile * The Killjoy * The Theme Song * The Bathroom Break * The Planetary Conqueror * The Sharpshooter * The Glitch * The Caller * The Whatever * The Big Finish Episodes he storyboarded Season 1 * The Pet * The Tourist * The Buddies Season 2 * The Big Day * The Axe * The New Toy * The Bad Hatter * My Fair Hatey * The Hot Shot * The Robomechabotatron Episodes he wrote Season 1 * The Egg (Story) * The Good Deed (Story) * The Pet (Story) * The Box (Story) * The Hat (Story) * The Ball (Story) * The Bounty (Story) * The Birthday Boy (Story) * The Day (Story) * The Lonely Planet (Story) * The Epic Quest Of unfathomable Difficulty (Story) * The Void (Story) * The Date (Story) * The Liar (Story) * The Gift (Story) Season 2 * The Greater Hater (Story) * The Breakfast (Story) * The Big Day (Story) * The Fremergency Fronfract (Story) * The Boy Wander (Story) * The Wanders (Story) * The Loose Screw (Story) * The Cool Guy (Story) * The Catastrophe (Story) * The Rager (Story) * The Good Bad Guy (Story) * The Battle Royale (Story) Social Media Tumblr: Owner-of-Wendys Blogspot: Owner-of-Wendys References Category:The Crew